


Just Like a Scientist

by AlexHunt



Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [6]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Setting: While Laura (MC) is working, Levi and Lily (daughter) make dinner
Relationships: Levi Schuler & Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year), Levi Schuler/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882870
Kudos: 3





	Just Like a Scientist

His head bobbed in time with the song humming on his lips. The wooden spoon in his hand twirled effortlessly and became a guitar in his practiced hands. **  
**

It was her quiet giggle as she peered into the kitchen that pulled him back to the meal he was preparing for dinner. The spoon turned once more and returned to the counter.

“What are you doing?” Lily grinned, her soft laugh still evident by the lines painted across her delicate features. 

“Making dinner.” Levi raised his brow challenging the ten-year-olds suspicious gaze.

She shrugged lightly accepting his response. Her curious eyes shifted across the counter, noting the sweet potatoes, apples, and pears spread out along with a few other ingredients. “Whatcha making?” 

“Kugel,” Levi replied. Noticing the confusion drawn on Lily’s face, he continued, “It’s a Jewish dish. It’s kind of like a potato casserole.” 

“You put apples and pears in your potatoes?” She questioned, her lips skeptically turning downward. 

“Mmhmm,” he offered with a playful smile. “Just wait until you try it. I think you’ll really love the way I make it. It’s flavorful and sweet.” 

“Can I help?”

“Sure! Want to help measure the ingredients while I finish getting things ready?” Levi slid a few measuring cups and spoons in her direction. “The recipe is right here. Remember to measure carefully; too much or too little of anything can change the whole taste palette.”

“I know. Cooking is like science. You just have to measure like a scientist,” she reported matter-of-factly, putting the first ingredient in the measuring cup. She got on eye level to check the measurement. 

“Just like a scientist,” he repeated her words back in awe of his brilliant sous chef. She never ceased to amaze him.


End file.
